This is a story of boy meets girl
by Mrs.Sheamus
Summary: For the celtic warrior sheamus, to find a woman like kaitlyn now, in a city of 400 thousand offices, 91 thousand commercial buildings and 4.8 million people, well that could only be explained by one thing: FAITH.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the WWE characters and if you don'**__**t like sheamus, you don't have to read my story!**_

_**thank you.**_

This is a story of boy meets girl

Stephen met Kaitlyn on November 19, he knew almost inmediatly she was the one he's been searching for.. .

Are you going to wear the black dress with the gold cardigan?.- asked marysa (katy's aunt), gorgeous woman in the middle 40's, curly blond hair and big brown eyes

I guess, do I really have to go?.-

Yes, you do.. this is important for your uncle.-

"I hate florida, it's windy, I hate wind, I hate the way I have to smile all the time during my uncle dinners, I can't believe I'm doing this instead of watching smackdown" Katy was thinking until they arrived to the hotel dinner room, where it was going to be taken the deals from the company her uncle "ronnie" was honorary member.

Mr. Donovan, good to see you again.- katy smiled to the man across the table, while sitting down, and drinking the wine from her glass. The dinner was running so slow and borring like it was meant to be, they were going to introduce themselves to the new honorary member, who was supposed to be a star, and katy was overwhelmed about the "stars" issue.. she used to date tom felton, a harry potter superstar, who was into fishing and that stuff, she hated it! They break up after 4 years of relationship, and she wasn't looking for a boyfriend at that moment.

May I present to you, the new member of the company, his name is paul levesque, and some of you may know him very well.- said mr. Donovan after he got up of the table with a glass of wine in his right hand

Omg, triple h.- katy whispered while she was looking closely to him, she was so surprised and excited, all she wanted to do was stand up and ask him for an autograph, but that will make her uncle so embarrased so she just smiled at paul, and nodded to him, and she got pretty nervous, when she realized his sit was next to hers.

You look pretty familiar.- said triple h

No, I don't think so.- she replied nerviously

Well, I'm paul, nice to meet you.-

I'm kaitlyn Bent, and I'm.. ronnie's niece, and.. I'm a big fan of yours.-

Really, then I suppose you know my wife.- he said laughing

Yeah I kinda do, stephanie.- smiled back to him

Oh don't be shy, I really am a very friendly person.- said paul, before taking a drink of water

I've just noticed it!.-

Hey! Are you looking for a friend or a boyfriend, how old are you?.- he asked showing a lot of interest in it, and that made katy a bit uncomfortable, she thought something different

Excuse me?.- she asked very confused about the question

Oh no! I didn't explained myself well, please don't think I'm making you an offer like that.- said paul laughing about katy's expression

Sorry, I just.. got it.- katy's cheeks were so red hot, she was so embarrased

So, you didn't answer my question.- he said waiting for her to speak

Well, I don't really know, I mean, I have a very busy life, I'm always traveling.. I love it but usually nobody gets it you know and I'm 21.- she explained herself, hoping he just say ok, and leave.

Perfect! You travel a lot! Why?.- he asked very excited about her answer

Look.. I'm a lawyer, I've just finished my career, and my family lives in mexico, but I actually live with my aunt in texas, and I work in LA and sometimes here in florida, so I always have to be in those places, and it's kind of hard, but.. yes that's me.- she said smiling, she've just realize how much she loved her life.

You're a lawyer! Girl, you're just perfect, you know, the guy I want you to meet needs a good lawyer right now.-

You really want this to happen right?.- she asked laughing, she thought maybe it was meant to be, I mean who really meets her favorite wrestler one night, and gets a job with him?

Yes.- he answered, giving to her his number, so she can talk to him the next morning

That's ok, nice to meet you, and.. can I take a picture with you?.-

Of course! See you tomorrow, you're not gonna regret it.- he finished shaking her hand and before leaving the dinner room

What was all about?.- asked her aunt marysa

Are we gonna stay here too long, I mean in florida?.- asked katy, ignoring her aunt's question

I don't know probably 2 weeks, why? Tell me!.-

It was just a question, tomorrow I'll call paul, cause he needs a lawyer.- katy limited her words, and went to bed happy, but confused.. she wanted to know who was that guy, so she didn't sleep to well, because of her investigating job in the internet

"ok he doesn't have kids my age, he's not that old, perhaps a nephew, or.. someone's in stephanies family I don't know, all the wrestlers are way too old for me, omg what am I gonna do tomorrow, what if I don't like him as a boyfriend, or what if I do, but he doesn't, shit I gotta stop thinking right now"

"oh fuck the alarm, oh I need to get up quick, or just 5 more minutes, NO! You need to be ready"

Good morning sunshine.- katy was singing while she was opening the curtains of her suite in the hotel room, she took a long shower, and made herself a face pack, she took 2 hours more than every usual morning, she finally got out of her suite, wearing a pair of jeans with long and tall black boots, a beautiful black coat with an animal print scarf, looking so refined with her goldish brown hair down. Katy wasn't a fan of alot of makeup but this morning she decided to go smoky, to bring out her beautiful dark blue eyes.

Em.. hi? Paul I just want to know where would we meet?.- asked the girl clearing her throat

Yes, in fifth avenue, there's a building named JEFFERSON ok? 3rd floor, in my office, you know "paul levesque", just one more thing.- said the wrestler almost laughing

Tell me.- katy answered quickly

No, nothing, just don't be late, in an hour!.- finished the man, hanging the phone, he thought it was a good idea not going to that meeting so they could have more time on their own.

Hi, kaitlyn bent.. I'm going to mr. Levesque office.- smiled the girl, she was so anxious and nervous she finally was going to meet that misteryous man, paul was talking about.

Right! Follow me please.- said the friendly assistant smiling while she was already walking to the elevator.

"oh god, ok katy just chill out.. just a boy, whatever, if you don't like him or he doesn't like you, well just keep acting like a respetable lawyer"

Thank you.- said katy when they arrived to the right door, she took a deep breath and opened the door

Ya must be katy aight?.- asked a 6"6 redhead with a strange accent, beautiful blue eyes and freckles

May I ask your name.- said katy nodding to his first question, she knew perfectly who he was, but she needed to be interesting for him, not just a crazy fan.

There's only two kind of people in the world.. there's women and there's men

Kaitlyn bent was a woman:

Height: Average (5"9)

Weight: Average (119 pounds)

Shoe size: Above Average (8)

For all intentions and purposes, katy Bent, just another girl, except she wasn't

In the common trip to work, average 18.4 double stares per day, it was a rare cuality the katy efect.

For stephen Farrelly, to find her now in a city of 400 thousand offices, 91 thousand comercial buildings, and 4.8 million people, well that could only be explained by one thing: Faith!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm am..Stephen.. am.. farrelly.- said trying not to hestitate

Great! I'm katy Bent, and I'm gonna be your lawyer, paul told me you 've got a lot of problems because of your visa, don't worry you can't be deported ok? So I'm talking really fast am I?.. sorry I just.. am, I'll just get out and open the door again.- mocked the blushed girl when she saw him trying to contain his laugh so hard.

Would ya go eut with me?.- asked stephen looking deep in her eyes

I'd love to.- she smiled really nervous, taking her bag and walking to the door, waving her hair making him to smell her. He inmediatly open the door for her, and took out his car keys

Do you like coffee?.- asked katy trying to figure out wich car was his, he just nodded and opened his mouth but no sound was coming out of it, he was so embarrased at that moment

Terrific! Starbucks it is.- she said putting on her enormous sunglasses, again stephen opened the car door for her

"god I lave it, the way she comands me so confident of herself, I can't believe I'm actually believing in this love et first sight crap"

"Escalade, well it's a great truck, he jus got some points oh wait, why isn't he talking? alright katy don't worry, just think he doesn't like to talk and that doesn't mean he's nos interested in you, he asked you out ok? OMG! What if paul made him to! Fuck, stop thinking, stop thinking please"

So..- he started but his mind was so slow

So?.- katy laughed at him

I want ta know bout yerself.- he said

Ok what do you want to know?.-

Everything.- answered stephen with a smirk in the corner of his lips, katy felt so uncomfortable, she knew her face was absolutly red. Starbucks wasn't that far, they ordered their coffee and sat down in the table outside with the umbrella.

My name is kaitlyn Bent, I'm 21 years old, I born in mexico, I'm a lawyer, I live with my aunt in mcallen texas, my favorite color is turquoise, I love rainy days, I can't live without twitter, I don't like sports, I hate lies, I love reading, I'm a harry potter freak, my favorite band is nirvana, I don't know how to cook but I love baking, and I adore my pug.- she finished laughing at stephens smile

Ye sound perfect.- that was all he said

No! I mean it's your turn.- she punched him lightly in his arm

Be careful ye can be hurt with this arms.- he laughed

You're so arrogant and cocky.. I.. like it.- she said slowly and low, he just smiled at her

Well, I like ye too lass.- stephen answer made katy so blushed

I'd never said I liked you!.- katy said in an uper tone

"omg I can't believe I'm that obvious"

Oh I know ye do!.-

That's not true farrelly!.-

Are ye sure?.- he asked looking deep in her eyes, but she quickly looked away

Totally.- she said bitting her lip, she couldn't help it

Aright then.. Me ring name's sheamus o'sheaunessy, I am from cabra, dublin Ireland, I'm 26 years old, I'm a former IT technissian, I live here in tampa florida, I don't have a favorite color, I hate the sun, I love sports, my favorite band is pearl jam, I speak fluent gaelic, I like traveling, and aight now I am actually looking for a gorgeous woman who's ready to have a relantionship, do ye like me now?.-

Maybe I do, or maybe I don't, but.. I don't think I am looking for a relationship stephen.- there was fear in her words, she didn't want him to go away, he ignore her words by looking into his watch the hour, and saying it was too late, and he'll just drop her at her hotel, even though it was only 6 o' clock. They were quite since they left starbucks, he was a little bit disspointed and she was so confused.

Thank you for.. the date?.- she said so shy and low, there was something in her voice, that made him felt so.. in love

"I promise I'll make you change yer mind lass"

Yeah.- was the only thing coming out from his mouth at that moment

Can I.. have your number? I mean we were supposed to have a work meeting, and amm.. I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow again, is that ok?.- she asked lending him her blackberry so he could put there his number

Na, you know wha, I'll call ye.- he said giving her back her celphone, she felt so.. weird, she just kissed his cheek and got out the truck, he didn't even move at her touch

"I don't even know what to think now, I mean.. was he angry? Sad? I thought he was going to try to change my mind by staying with me or inviting me to another date tomorrow, GOD! What've I just done?"

Katy went to bed early, she was so thoughtful, she didn't answer the phone when paul tried to talk to her.

"ok today's another day.. maybe everything's would be so much clearer, I hope stephen calls me, I mean, I said to him I wasn't looking for a relationship but that doesn't mean I don't like, he's so funny and hansome, and.."

THE CELTIC WARRIOR'S WAY...

Hey.-said triple h hitting stephen's arm

Ay.- answered the redhead

What happened yesterday? I told you she was gorgeous.- said paul taking his morning energy shake

Yer aight, but she's not interested in me, she said she's not looking a relationship.- said stephen with sadness in his voice

Bullshit! They all say that.. go after her! She's waiting for that.- said trying to help his friend

I thought everythin wes going fine! But na!- stephen sounded so angry

Call her! You're on vacations, and she doesn't live here ok? What if tomorrow she's leaving? Just call her, I'll give you her number.- said paul looking for her number in his phone, but stephen's phone started ringing, he was sure it was katy and butterflies were taking over his stomach

Ay?.- he said so nervous at the speaker

Stephen.. it's me, katy and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to.. go to lunch with me?.- asked the girl trying not to sound to desperate, she was crossing her fingers hoping he'll agree

Are ye asking me for a date lass?.- he asked so relieved that she had made up her mind

I know it's kind of odd but.. yes I am.- she was saying it in the most adorable and sweet way stephen's had ever heard, he couldn't say no even if he wanted to, not that he was going to say no.

Absolutely, but I'm still picking ye up and paying the bill even if ye invited me hahaha.- he answered so funny, she laughed so shy

That's perfect I guess, see you in an hour.- said katy hanging the phone and running to the bed, she was so excited, she jumped in the bed and smiled all the time while she was getting ready for her second date with "sheamus".

I told you! She's definetly into you idiot.- said paul leaving the kitchen, stephen was so.. happy? He was totally sure she was the one. An hour later katy received a text from stephen saying he was waiting for her at the lobby in that hilton hotel, she quickly take her coat and started walking towards there while she was texting her aunt, so she could know that katy's was not sure of being early in her room. She was ending that message, and there he was standing behind her

Hi gorgeous.- whispered stephen in her ear, putting his hands around her thiny waist. He felt how she shivered at his touch

Stephen.- she whispered to turning to be an inch away from his face, she kissed him slowly in the cheek, and turned to keep walking to the truck, he opened her door, he wanted to kiss her so bad

So.. where are we going?.- he asked

I don't know.. I barely know florida, where do you want to take me?.- she asked smiling at him

Everywhere if I could.- he whispered to himself, but she was able to listen to him

We can go ta a restaurant or, I can cook for ye.- he said paying attention to her expression

Oh! Do you know how to cook farrelly?.- she asked amazed

No! But I'll do me best.. for ye.-

I do want you to cook for me, or we can just order something from a restaurant and eat in your house?.- she wanted to know if he was ready to take her to an important and personal place as his home

Aright, home it is.- he answered so happy that she was letting him love her that way. He drived back to his apartment.

Wow! Amazing building.- she said looking everywhere around, he felt so comfortable, he took her by the hand, and walked to the elevator, in the 9th floor, it was his condo, he liked it because the celing of the building was his personal garden.

This is my home.- he finally said opening the door for her

Is wonderful stephen.- she said taking a look around, there were a lot of pictures of him, and it was so expensive, leather sits, couches and a giant flat screen in the living room, his kitchen was absolutely beautiful

Thanks.- he said hanging katy's and his coat in the closet, she sat down in the couch next to him

Aright, now wha?.- he asked putting his hand in the girls cheek, she smiled at him and came closer to him

Do you really think you can cook?.- she asked kissing his hand touching her cheek

Na.- he laughed and tried to stand up, she took his hand, to make him stay in the couch

I really.. like you.- she said staring at his lips, he move closer and started kissing her, while she was putting her arms around his neck to pull him on top of her, his hands were in katy's waist under her blouse and she was rubbing his back and neck without stopping the kiss, when they finally step apart each other cause of the breathing problems, she laughed at his expression and put her legs, one on each side of his hips, and started kissing his neck while his big hands rubbed her back, katy was unbuttoning his shirt, she was giving little kisses from his neck to his abs. She was feeling so horny she knew she need it to stop it right there.

I wanted to do that since the first time I saw you, I'm so sorry, I don't want you to think I'm usually like that, cause I'm not! I'd never kissed someone unless it's my boyfriend, and I hope you understand it..- she say it while she was standing from the couch.


End file.
